


The Competition

by Graymalkin



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Emasculation, Gen, Standing Pee, female urination, peeing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 22:52:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18765922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graymalkin/pseuds/Graymalkin
Summary: Some boys suffer a shameful defeat.





	The Competition

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a challenge to write stories that are exactly 100 words long.

Nobody expected the outcome. I felt as surprised as I did inferior, and I bet the other boys felt the same. The results couldn't be clearer. One puddle was much farther away than the others, and much, much bigger. My brother handed over the prize, a silver dollar we'd found and squabbled over until we could agree on a competition. I've never seen such a cocky look as the one on the winner's face. That's a funny thing to say, because she was the only one without a cock. Who would've ever thought a girl could win a pissing contest?


End file.
